A virtual machine monitor (VMM), such as a hypervisor, is a program that creates virtual machines, each with virtualized hardware resources which may be backed by underlying physical hardware resources. To virtualize memory, the VMM can implement virtual translation look-aside buffers (TLBs) that cache address translations from page tables specified by guest operating systems, much like TLBs associated with physical processors. However, the process to introduce new translations into virtual TLBs, known as a TLB miss, is very expensive. Thus, it would be advantageous to improve the performance of virtual machines by reducing the miss rate in virtual TLBs by caching and retaining more translations over time, which substantially improves the performance of virtual machines.